runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:The Excel/Archive 4
Re:Grats on the new Doc. I would thank you but I am unclear as to which new page you are referring to? I am not aware of any recent pages I've made for the Triumvirate. Red was recently removed from the position. 21:58, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:Question It is true that I do not play the game, but my association with such and participation in the politics of it is different. Almost in a scientific or exploratory manor you could say. Don't worry though, I don't fit that description you gave and am certainly not crazy. 21:58, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Advice/Help Hi, Can I get you to check this page to check for breaching of the Terms of Use. I have already told the maker of the page not to use offensive or discriminatory language on the wiki. The user has astrix'ed (*) out the swears of the page but I don't know if that is enough. Thanks, 03:31, December 2, 2010 (UTC) *What's happening with the page? Should I delete the offending section? (P.S. thanks for signing my guestbook) =P 04:09, December 4, 2010 (UTC) *Have a look at this: Clan:24z_Mofoz#Gang_Anthem. I told the maker of the page to delete the swear words here: User_Talk:24z_Mofoz but he has just astrixed (*) the words out. What am I suppose to do? lol (or what are you gonna do). Also, this is the first revision of the page (Look at the first line): http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/index.php?title=Clan:24z_Mofoz&oldid=39070. (History: http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/index.php?title=Clan:24z_Mofoz&action=history) 04:16, December 4, 2010 (UTC) *Evidence: #"Spanking chicks on their T!T!3$" #"Watch me while i dump my load" #"Dumber then a retard" #"gonna push yo wheelchair down the stairs" : Your dicision 04:27, December 4, 2010 (UTC) User:Oath Knights This user has repeatedly vandalized templates and blanked pages, and will not cease even after multiple warnings, the user must be reprimanded for his actions. 02:02, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :*I agree to a certain extant. After being talked to, he has seemed to stopped. Please don't mistake me for defending him. I hate vandalism. Nothing more then a week should be implemented if the community does decide to take action. At the moment, I disagree to taking action at this point in time, but if any more vandalizing does occur from this user then something should be done. 02:38, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :**He has 7 vandalism contribs, 5 of them after being warned. He had his chance to stop. 02:44, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :**Oh, I didn't realise, well then I agree. Just a week or you making it more? 03:26, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :***It is his first offense but the user has been warned repeatedly, so a block of 1 week to 1 month seems appropriate compared to a standard 1 to 3 day block. 21:32, December 3, 2010 (UTC) So He's to be blocked for 1 week? 23:10, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Think about which of the four of us can block people... 23:15, December 3, 2010 (UTC) I never asked if I was, I asked if the discussions done and he's suppose to be blocked. 23:17, December 3, 2010 (UTC) We didn't even need this discussion. He needed to be blocked two days ago. Where were you? 23:30, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Doing my world history report and trying to relax... I'm really stressed lately. 23:38, December 3, 2010 (UTC) I have 3 projects to do in the next week and I still have time to deal with vandalism. 23:45, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Bro encase you never noticed this. I'm not a vandilism cop, I fix css ban people that people ask me to ban (With reason) and create new projects and atm I've got very limited time. I do what I can if that's not good enough suck it up? 23:47, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Wiki-wordmark Hey, To be perfectly honest, I really don't like the wordmark you've put up, but at the moment it'll do. I was wondering if you have any ideas to change it to be more... user-friendly, readable etc. I've made 2 quick examples that I like and I was wondering if you do and/or If you want me to change something to it so we can change the current wordmark. Current Examples: Thanks 06:24, December 15, 2010 (UTC) The 2nd one. 19:26, December 15, 2010 (UTC) File:Favicon.ico Hey. I think the file "File:Favicon.ico" needs to be changed because the current one isn't the RuneScape clan chat symbol any more. 05:25, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :*Cool: Here's a website I found about how to make a favicon. The icon I'm wanting it to change to: . I'll be happy to make it... but it might take a while cause my internet on my desktop pc (which has all my adobe software on it) has been stuffing up. 00:50, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :*I've attempted to change it. I don't know if it'll work tho. 01:31, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ::* It hasn't showed up on my computer? :o - and I made it by a image to favicon website. I'll make it transparent when I'm able to go back to my normal computer (probably Monday/Tuesday) unless someone else is able to do it. 01:43, December 18, 2010 (UTC) *Awesome. Look forward to see it =) 02:05, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Featured clan Can you please change it to what i changed it to, the clan isn't disbanded anymore so it needs to be updated. And the Equali clan shouldn't be allowed to advertise by using our Featured clan spot. Bored: Wiki Background I was bored so I started editing the wiki's background. Whatcha think? =) 08:51, December 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: Read More Sorry for late reply... looks good. Anyway to change the colour of the highlighted bit? =o 01:51, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :* okay - Could you give me the main code please? Just gonna test it out myself ;) 03:11, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :* Ahk =/ nvmd then - thanks tho; Looks good (EDIT: forgot to sign) =P 03:16, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :* Yea =P dw bout it. 03:18, December 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: Firstly, and most importantly... I took it from another person's user page on RuneScape Wiki =P Secondly, I have no idea how the (page works except that different browsers must read the color and spacing codes differently. Lastly, god job fixing the header template =D and thanks for fixing my Archive box - I was wondering how to fix it because there was a compatibility issue with my archive box being on top of my talk page area in IE. 00:50, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Category Hi again =P Firstly, can I get you to get rid of the admin protection on the "Category:Clans" page (I can't link it otherwise it'll categorize your talk page). Or just Add "Category:Clans" to the category "Category:Content". I'm just trying to clean the wiki up a bit. Also, Soldier just retired: User_talk:Zerouh#My_retirement, User:Soldier_1033. Thanks, 01:43, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Shhhhhh Shut up; Gullable, non-wiki users don't know that! lol - And Chrome is way better then IE (and FF) - All wiki boxes are square in IE. In Chrome, they have curved edges ;) haha 03:39, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :* Shhhhhhhhhh... Users will believe what I want them to believe *evil laugh* hehehehehehehe - lol jks, but still... Chrome is better(: 03:45, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :* Pffffft... Chromes still better in my eyes =) 03:52, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :* lol, two things ::#I've already seen the video (before you sent me the link), and ::#That guy's voice really irritates me O_o UGHH forgot to sign again -.- 03:57, December 21, 2010 (UTC) More Categories Hey - can I get you to get rid of the admin protection on this: "Category:Pay-to-Play_clans". I'm just gonna be putting a Deletion request on it and getting rid of the clan category on it. thanks 05:52, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :*My apologies for interrupting, I have done it. 06:03, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Read More Yeaappp =D You should make more... with different colors; and dont call them read more :P haha 05:08, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :* Ohh, cool - what types of things can you do with it?; forgot to sign... fml lol 05:29, December 22, 2010 (UTC) I may have retired on this wiki.. ..but I'm still around. How dare you try to use the RuneScape Wiki to promote the wilderness and free trade petition (notice I said petition and not vote, because there's only one option). You should know better. Wikis are encyclopedias, meaning they're supposed to be neutral. Also, you are assuming that everyone agrees with the petition, which is not true. Some of us don't want to return to botscape. 18:30, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :Clearly your intention was to get people to sign it because you mentioned that if enough people do, Jagex will bring back the old wilderness and free trade. Obviously if a wiki were to advertise this it would be seen as promoting it. We don't advertise every single poll that Jagex makes, so this isn't any different. 18:33, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for further proving my point. 18:36, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::I was referring to your message to Azaz, hence why I said the RuneScape Wiki, but it still applies here. You are using your bias to justify it. Unacceptable. 00:21, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Your ignorance amazes me. I've realized it's going to happen all along, but that doesn't mean it's OK to use very biased views to justify turning an encyclopedia into a one-sided voting advertiser. Everything you've said is your opinion and wikis don't have opinions. Do not test me. I am still a bureaucrat here. 15:49, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :::*I was choosing to remain out of this argument for now though I have been observing it. I do not feel that we should promote anything besides neutral acts, we are an informatory site after all, not a group affiliated with any one side, or another. As administrators, and as bureaucrats, it is in our policy to be neutral on issues, disputes, and matters on this wiki. I never voiced any support for posting these polls on the wiki, I was, honestly, for the most part, too busy to respond and take notice. Soldier does not only have the foremost ability here and has been here the longest of yourself, and myself. He has kept this wiki in good repute and that is where it must stay. 16:17, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Your "banner" was highly uncalled for. Let me make this clear: continuing to behave uncivilly will result in you being desysopped. 18:18, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article Just wondering if we can change the featured article? It's been up there, for what seems, forever and I was hoping to change it to the newly edited Clan page. I've added over 6000 more words to it describing the different types of clans and wars and I'm currently looking for more pictures to add to the article (it'd be great if you could help with finding some, cause I have no idea where to look). So message me a response (support, disagree, comment) and hopefully we can change it soon. Thanks guys (sent this to Zerouh as well), -- 05:17, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :* Never mind; lol - Zerouh said it was a good idea. Love the big red rectangle at the bottom of the screen btw XD oh and what do u think of my message thingo on my profile? }:) hehe 08:47, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Listen, and don't retaliate Come to your senses and drop the issue, I've always fought for what's best on this wiki, and I would advise you and the other admins to forget about this. Do what's best for the community and not what's best for you. 20:21, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Desysopping Due to repeated uncivil behavior, ignoring warnings, and creating a forum in order to stir up more flames, I have revoked your sysop privileges. There is absolutely no excuse for behaving the way you did. I will also point out that Wikia staff do not interfere with internal wiki matters. Please take some time to calm down before pressing the edit button again. You are already on your way to a block. 21:27, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Your behavior is unacceptable I approached you to try to reason with you and explain that encyclopedias don't take sides and you not only continued to argue, you escalated the situation until it turned into this. A sysop does not lose their temper and create a forum topic that's obviously only going to stir up flames. A sysop does not use unacceptable language and make threats every time they don't get their way. A sysop knows what freedom of speech actually means and that it doesn't apply to privately owned property. You've made it clear to me by your behavior that you are not suited for this role, and your continued outbursts are detrimental to this wiki, so I have blocked you and protected your talk page for the next 2 weeks. During this time I advise you to think very long and hard about your behavior, because any future outbursts will lead to a permanent block. 21:34, December 23, 2010 (UTC)